If Only You Knew
by tepeon
Summary: Akemi (OC) is slowly being killed by her uncontrollable magic. She soon joins the loveable guild, Fairy Tail, and learns what it means to love and lose, but will the guild still accept her once they have learnt her secret? A secret so dark that it has even been kept from her? Rated T for caution.


**Disclaimer: I do not own characters, or places. Fairy Tail belongs to Hiro Mashima. Akemi is my OC though.**

**Well! Here is my first ever story! I would love some feedback on this if anyone could give it!**

**I'd like to thank my friends for showing me this site (you know who you are) and if you can think of any way to improve this chapter, I'd appreciate it! Ok, I think I am starting to rant, so please enjoy the story.**

* * *

The young girl stretched her unused legs, exhausted after the long train ride. She yawned, and hitched her bag higher up on her shoulder. She noticed the sun was beginning to set, framed between the tall town buildings. Akemi didn't realise just how late it actually was, and glanced around the empty station for a clock, for a town, this place was pretty desolate. Frowning at the thought, she began to make her way out of the station, towards the main body of the town, in the hope that she would find some shelter for the night.

…..

Sighing, the brown haired teenager slumped against the wall of a café, ignoring the dirty looks given by the waitresses as she pressed her face to the glass. She had tried every inn, hotel and B&B in the whole town, and there was not a single room available. She had even stooped as low as begging at doors, but who would take in an unknown teenager? Her blue eyes glazed as she considered other.

"Hey! Girly! You got a place to stay?" Akemi turned to face the voice, realising it belonged to a young blonde child. 10 maybe? Behind him stood a raven haired child, probably the same age. They unnerved her with their eyes, the blonde ones snake like gaze glanced over her, looking smug and arrogant. But it was his friend that scared her the most. His blood red eyes watched her with a stillness and understanding that was way beyond his age.

"You're a little young to offer me a room aren't you?" Akemi giggled, ignoring the unease in her stomach.

"We're famous mages! We killed dragons! We can look after ourselves. So do you want a room or not? We're renting a house and it has 3 bedrooms, so it won't be weird or anything..." The blonde child blushed and looked at his feet. _How cute! He likes me! _Akemi thought to herself, some of the fear disappearing.

"Then I'll come. But maybe I should learn your names first?" The child visibly perked up at this statement, and held out his hand. And smiled that arrogant smile. _As cute as he is, he is still an annoying brat. _Akemi still couldn't help but think.

"I'm Sting, and this is my friend, Rouge. These are our partners, Lector and Frosch!" Two cats peaked from round the edge of there partners, shy at meeting this new person. Akemi took Sting's hand as he pulled her up to her feet. _Wow, this kids sure going to be a player when he grows up. _Akemi blushed at the thought, but Sting just took it as a good sign.

"And I'm Akemi, pleased to meet you!" Akemi smiled at Sting, who blushed and looked away again. He then began to lead the way back to his rented house, Rouge following with the two cats. Still, the town was so empty, how could all of those rooms be full if there was no one here? And how could anyone let these two strange children walk around on their own? Admittedly, they look as if they could look after themselves, especially Rouge, but they were still under the age of which they could care for themselves. Neither looked 13. Akemi could still remember the day she turned 13, well, she should, after all, it was only last Tuesday. She'd left her Auntie when she was 10 herself, carefully avoiding anyone who would try to take her back. She sighed. _I guess they have each other, which is more than I had at that age. _She suddenly noticed the odd look that these children were getting, everyone seemed afraid of them, but it was the pitiful looks that she received that confused her the most.

"Hey, Akemi! We're here!" Well the house was big, with two floors, and a large kitchen that she could see through the front window. They entered, and Sting went upstairs, with Akemi following, Rouge just entered a different room.

"What's this you brought Sting?" The new voice made her stop in her tracks. At the top of the stairs stood an icy man, proudly displaying his dark tattoos on his exposed chest. Sting seemed happy to see the boy, leaping up and hugging him.

**Akemi P.O.V**

"This is Akemi! She's staying here tonight!" Sting looked proudly at me, as if getting me here was a big accomplishment, it made me quite angry. I looked up at the white haired man, his gaze steadily assessing me. Soon, he stepped forwards and slapped Sting over the head. Shocked and embarrassed, he sat down.

"So you thought that you would bring and outsider here, were I could easily be seen? Your guild master? Need I remind you the importance of keeping our location a secret?" I suddenly felt as though I should say something, I couldn't just stand here whilst he attacked this child.

"You said there were 3 rooms..." _Idiot! Don't say that, what are you trying to do, kill yourself? _But to my surprise, the man actually smiled, and chuckled under his breath.

"Rouge and Sting like to share a room, you can stay if you like, but I won't be able to let you leave until our mission is complete." He gestured for us to leave, and I followed Sting out of the room, I seem to be doing a lot of following lately. Especially of Sting. He showed me my room, and I went in, Sting on my heels.

"So who was that? Why didn't you tell me about this?" I asked him sternly.

"That was Erigor! Our dark guild master! He's really cool and is making people noticing us." Stings eyes clouded over with praise for his master. "He's got this plan that will really make people fear us, and then we will get the respect that we deserve!" At this, Rouge and the cats came in and sat on my new bed. I frowned, and suddenly realised their need for attention.

"That isn't the way to earn respect! You've got to show people that you can be merciful! Don't scare people into following you!" At this, even Rouge looked shocked, his mask of indifference only changing for a second.

"Rouge, Sting! We're about to start the plan, bring that girl with you!" Erigor shouted up the stairs. And once again, I found myself following Sting.

…..

We ended up in a large train station, the guild cooing over an old flute. It just gave me the creeps, that ugly, 3 eyed skull design. Erigor stood up and began to explain his plan.

"We will go to the guild masters meeting and play this flute! Anyone who hears it will die! We will get our revenge, and earn the fear and respect we deserve!" End the guild masters! This was horrible, I twisted at the magic seal on my wrist. Looking down, I saw the familiar chain, with the lock on it, an odd dial on the front. If I took it off, I could take out this guild with pure magic, but I did, then I wouldn't be able to control my magic, and it would kill me, then what would I do if there were survivors?

I was suddenly blown of my feet by a large explosion, coming from the wall behind me. As I stood and turned around, I saw the answer to my problems.

In the gaping hole of the wall, stood Fairy Tail's strongest team.

* * *

**Akemi is one of my OC's, so you won't have heard of her before...**

**So there it is! I plan on putting a few pairings in later, like NaLu, Levy x Gajeel, Gruvia ect.**


End file.
